Hagi the babysitter
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Hagi babysit's Kanade and Hibiki as Saya and Kai went to the store and they play lots of games like Tea party and Make over. I DONT OWN BLOOD PLUS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


One morning Saya and Kai were busy running around the house getting everything ready to finally open their restaurant again until Kai opened the frig door then slammed it angrily.

"What is it Kai?" Saya asked curiously.

"We're all out of food! We were so busy making the restaurant look good we forgot to go shopping!" Kai growled.

Then Kai walked over to the counter and grabbed his keys.

"Kai I'll go with you, we'll get it done faster." Saya smiled.

"But who's going to baby sit the girls?" Kai frowned.

"Oh yea….how about Moa?" Saya asked.

"She cant she's working…."

Saya thought for a moment then she smiled and ran up stairs. Once she got to her room she found Hagi sitting on their bed playing cello. Once she came into the room he stopped and looked up at her lovingly.

"Saya…"

"Hagi can you do me a favor?" Saya smiled.

"Anything…." Hagi muttered as he put away his cello.

"Kai and I need to go shopping…..and I was wondering if you can watch the girls for us?" Saya smiled.

"If that is what you wish Saya…." Hagi nodded as he stood and walked over to her.

"Thank you so much Hagi!" Saya smiled then she turned toward the door. "Kanade! Hibiki! Can you come here for a minute?" she called.

Then the sound a small foot steps echoed threw the house then two small girls who looked like Diva and Riku glomped Saya and giggled wildly.

"Yes Auntie Saya?" they smiled.

"Hagi is going to watch you while Kai and I go to the store ok? So be very good." Saya smiled as she hugged them and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Kay we'll be good!" Kanade smiled.

"Yea we promise!" Hibiki added as they ran over to Hagi and grabbed his hands.

"Ok…I love you guys!" Saya smiled as she walked down the stairs.

After Saya and Kai left Kanade and Hibiki eagerly pulled Hagi down stairs. Hagi followed quietly as he watch the two small girls smile at each other.

"Let's watch a movie!" Kanade grinned.

"If that is what you want…." Hagi nodded as he sat down on the sofa.

"What movie?" Hibiki asked Hagi with a bright smiling face as she held up Finding Nemo and Lilo and Stich.

"Whichever one you like…." Hagi muttered.

Hibiki sighed then put Finding Nemo and pressed play. Then they jumped onto the sofa and cuddled up next to Hagi and watched the movie happily. After the movie Kanade and Hibiki started clapping and smiling. Then Kanade turned to Hagi and poked his cheek.

"Hey Uncle Hagi…can we play make over?" Kanade smiled.

"If…that is what you want….." Hagi muttered with a confused expression. _Make over?_

Hibiki grinned and pulled out a box of make up from under the table and Kanade grabbed a handful of various make ups and sat on Hagi's lap.

"Ok Stay still promise?" Kanade smiled.

"Yes…I promise…."

Then Kanade started to put some make up on his face then he felt Hibiki grab his hands then the strong scent of nail polished filled the air. _Is she painting my nails? _Hagi thought he wanted so bad to look and see if she was painting his nails but he promised Kanade he would not move and he wasn't one to break a promise so he stayed put. Then after Kanade finished with his face she moved up to his hair and started to put clips and ribbons in it then finally the two girls took a step back and smiled at him.

"You look very beautiful Uncle Hagi!" they smiled in unison.

"Thank you….." Hagi muttered confused.

"C'mon! C'mon it's time for the tea party!" Hibiki cheered as she ran upstairs and came back down with a basket full of cups and tea pots.

Hagi watched the two girls set up the various pink china and place the fake scones on the plates then Hibiki handed Hagi a pink cup and smiled at him. Hagi smiled back at her and took the cup confused on what he was suppose to do with it.

"Ok I'm Princess Snow!" Hibiki smiled.

"And I'm Duchess Star!" Kanade grinned then they turned to Hagi.

"Who are you?" they asked.

"Um….Hagi?" he muttered confused.

"No! You have to make up a name to play tea party!" Hibiki laughed.

"Oh…I'm afraid I didn't know…." Hagi muttered _A name?….Why cant I just use my name? _he thought confused.

"Hmmm let's see….you can be….. Mrs. Crumplebottom!" Kanade laughed.

"Very well…." Hagi nodded _Mrs. Crumplebottom?_

Then Hibiki picked up the tea pot and leaned over to Hagi and acted as if she was filling his cup with tea. Then she smiled and did the same for her sister than herself.

"Theses scones are delicious Duchess Star!" Hibiki smiled as he pretended to take a bite.

"Why thank you Princess Snow! I made them myself!" Kanade smiled proudly.

Then Hibiki turned to Hagi and frowned at him.

"Don't you like your tea Mrs. Crumplebottom?" she pouted.

"Y-yes….of course….." Hagi muttered nervously as he looked into his empty tea cup confused.

"T-then why haven't you drank any yet?" she sniffed.

Hagi started at her for a moment with a puzzled look on his face _How am I suppose to drink something that isn't there? _he thought confused as he brought the cup to his lips and fake a slurping sound.

"It's very delicious….Princess…" Hagi muttered.

"Why thank you Mrs. Crumplebottom I'm so glad you like it!" Hibiki smiled.

"Oh and please try my scone!" Kanade smiled as she handed the plastic food over to Hagi.

Hagi took it and looked at it confused then he brought it to his mouth and pretended as if he took a bite out of it.

"You're a very talented cook…" Hagi muttered awkwardly as he set the plastic food aside.

"Why thank you Mrs. Crumplebottom your so sweet!" Kanade smiled as she took a sip of her pretend tea.

"Oh by the way Mrs. Crumplebottom that shade of lipstick looks lovely on you!" Hibiki grinned.

"Oh yes it dose…it goes good with your head!" Kanade giggled.

"Um…thank you….your are too kind…" Hagi said with a small smile. _They put lipstick on me too?_

After they finished their tea party Hagi helped them pack up the tea set then their stomach's started to growl.

"Uncle Hagi were hungry!" they frowned. "Can you make us something?"

"Of coarse…" Hagi nodded as he walked over to the kitchen confused. "What would you like?"

"Umm…..Mac and Cheese!" they grinned.

"Very well….." Hagi nodded as he started to look threw the cabinets _Mac and Cheese?…..I'm not sure what that is….perhaps it wont be to hard to find….._Hagi thought. Then he came across a box that said Macaroni and Cheese so he assumed that is what Mac and Cheese was.

Then he pulled out a plate and opened the box and poured it on the plate. After all the uncooked macaroni was on the plate he frowned _This doesn't look to appetizing to me…..it looks so stale…and flavorless…..and where is the cheese? Am I suppose to put cheese squares on it? _he thought. Then Kanade and Hibiki ran up to him and looked at the plate confused.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Hagi asked.

"You suppose to cook it silly!" Hibiki giggled.

"Cook?….."

"Yea! Put it in the microwave!" Kanade smiled.

"Yea and put this on it!" Hibiki smiled as she handed Hagi a packet of powdered cheese.

Hagi nodded and poured to powered cheese on the pasta then he put it in the microwave and gave them a confused look.

"Push buttons!" they cheered.

Hagi nodded and started to push random buttons then he pressed start and the plate started moving around in circles _That wasn't so hard…_he thought. Then a few minutes passed and the machine made a beeping noise and Hagi assumed that meant it was done and when he pulled it out it was all burnt.

"Is it suppose to look like this?…." Hagi asked as he watched the two small girls examine it and poke at it with spoons.

"No….I think you burnt it…" Kanade sighed.

"I apologize….." Hagi muttered as he threw the food away.

"It's ok Uncle Hagi! We can just have the left over salad from last night!" Hibiki smiled as she pulled the big bowl of salad out of the frig.

Hagi nodded and as they were eating he walked over to pick up his cello case then he caught his reflection in the mirror and gasped. His hair was in pigtails with sparkly colorful clips in his hair he had blue eye shadow, mascara, pink lipstick, and red blush. Then he looked down at his nails and sighed they were hot pink so were his claws on his chiropteran hand. _I wonder what Saya….will think of me when she sees me like this…_he thought. Then after Kanade and Hibiki ate they ran over to Hagi and wrapped their arms and legs around his legs and smiled up at him.

"What are you doing…?" Hagi asked confused as he looked down at the two girls clinging to his legs.

"Walk!" the grinned.

Hagi nodded and started to walk around the room and then the two girls started giggling. Hagi walked around the room for about a half hour until he actually felt very exhausted and stopped. Then Kanade and Hibiki let go of his legs and pulled him down on to the floor and made him get down on all fours.

"Horsy ride!" they giggled.

"If….that is what you want….." Hagi sighed as he allowed the two small girls to climb onto his back.

"Now Getty up!" Kanade giggled.

"Yea Hagi Getty up!" Hibiki added.

"Yes.." Hagi nodded as he started to crawl around the floor. Then a few minutes passed and he heard them both yawn so he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Hibiki frowned.

"Yea why did you stop Uncle Hagi?" Kanade pouted.

"You seem tired…..you should rest…." Hagi muttered.

"We're not tired!" they insisted.

"Yes you are…..how about I play you a song?" Hagi suggested as he picked up both girls and laid them on the sofa.

"Ok! I love it when you play cello….it makes pretty sounds!" Kanade smiled.

Hagi nodded and picked up his cello and started to play and with in a few minutes he was interrupted by snoring. Hagi stopped playing and smiled at the two small girls they looked so much like Diva and Saya. Then he was startled by Kai and Saya coming into the room.

"Were home! And we got you some ice cream!" Kai smiled as he and Saya put down the bags.

Then Saya looked toward Hagi and started laughing Hagi sighed and put away his cello he must have looked like a big idiot.

"W-What happened to you!" Saya laughed as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"They wanted ….to play make over…." Hagi muttered as he slipped his cello case on his back and walked over to Saya.

"You actually let them put make up on you?" Saya smiled.

"Yes….I could not refuse them….."

Then Kai walked in and busted up laughing and the sight of Hagi.

"Nice hair man!" Kai laughed.

"Oh c'mon Kai…..it's not…t-that bad…" Saya smirked as she tried to hold back her own laughter.

"It's not bad….its horrible!" Kai laughed. "So what did they talk you into doing?"

"We played….tea party…." Hagi muttered.

"Yea we his name is Mrs. Crumplebottom!" said a small voice from behind the sofa.

Kai looked and saw Kanade and Hibiki smiling up a them.

"Mrs. Crumplebottom?" Kai laughed.

"I thought….you two were sleeping…." Haig said.

"We were….but Kai's loud laughing woke us up!" Hibiki frowned.

"Yea Kai your too loud!" Kanade frowned.

"Hey I told you two to call me dad!" Kai frowned as he picked up the to two girls.

"Ok Kai!" they giggled.

"C'mon you two crazy girls…..lets have some ice cream!" Kai grinned as he walked them over to the counter. "Do you want some Saya?"

"No thanks….I better help Hagi wash off the make up…" Saya giggled.

"Alright…" Kai nodded as he dishes up some ice cream.

"Good night girls…" Saya smiled as she kiss them on the foreheads.

"Good night Auntie!" they smiled then they looked at Hagi and motioned him to come over with their fingers.

Once Hagi was near them they stood on their tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're the greatest babysitter ever!" they smiled.

"Thank you…..sleep well…" Hagi smiled as he walked back over to Saya.

"Alright…thanks for taking care of them….Mrs. Crumplebottom!" Kai smirked.

"Um…your welcome…Kai" Hagi said awkwardly as he followed Saya upstairs.

Once they got upstairs Saya sat Hagi down on the bed and started to wash the make up off his face. Then she took down his hair and combed it out with her fingers. Then she took his hands in her and started to remove the nail polish.

"Pink is your color Hagi" Saya smiled.

Hagi said nothing and watched her take off the nail polish quietly.

"You know…..you didn't have to let them do this to you…." Saya giggled.

"I could not refuse them…..they are too cute…" Hagi muttered.

"Yea I know what you mean….last week I let them dress me up as a fairy…I couldn't say no to their cute little pouty faces!" Saya smiled.

"Yes….you were a beautiful fairy …" Hagi muttered.

Saya smiled then finished up with his nails and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"You know….you make a good daddy Hagi." Saya smiled as she looked into his steel blue eyes.

"I….do?"

"Mmhmm…it would have been nice…if we were able to have children…" Saya smiled.

"Yes….they would be very beautiful like their mother…." Hagi muttered as he held her hand with his chiropteran hand.

"Yes….and strong like their father!" Saya smiled as she gave Hagi a tight hug. "Kanade and Hibiki are like our own children though…." Saya smiled.

"Yes….I think of them very much as my daughters…." Hagi muttered.

"Me too…." then Saya stared to giggle and Hagi gave her a puzzled look.

"Is there something the matter?"

"You have sparkles in your hair." Saya laughed.

"I see…" Hagi muttered.

"Here I'll help you!" Saya smiled as she pulled Hagi over to the bathroom. After Saya got all the sparkles out of Hagi's hair Saya fell asleep and Hagi sat by her side all night and played cello for her as he always did.


End file.
